1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic typewriter, especially to an electronic typewriter having input means for inputting character data, and erasion means for erasing a printed word.
2. Prior Art
A recent electronic typewriter includes not only a print mechanism for printing characters input from input means, but has a memory mechanism for storing those input data in a print data memory. In such a typewriter, if the printed word is somehow wrong, the word is erased by an erase mechanism and a correct word or words is printed in place of the erased word. Moreover, after the correct word is input, it is possible before printing to automatically calculate and change the pitch of the spaces before and after the correct word. One typewriter of this type has been disclosed in Japan published unexamined patent application No. 60-124270.
In this art, since only the pitch of the spaces before and after the wrong word is controlled, correction is possible if the length of the correct word is not much longer than that of the wrong one. Namely, if the length of the correct word is much longer than that of the wrong one, it is impossible to substitute the correct word for the wrong one.
As another correction method, an operator can manually control the pitch of the correct work. It is, however, a very troublesome operation, and accordingly quick correction is not possible. This method also has a limitation, i.e., the correct word which is much longer than the wrong word cannot be printed by reducing only the pitch of the correct word.